From Schools to Clubs
by Rum Aficionado
Summary: This is a One-shot on what I would think would happen if Jaune somehow became a mob boss, there are a lot of Godfather references and some lines I ripped off entirely, but I had a fun time writing it. Hope you enjoy. I know, shitty summary.


**Hey guys, so recently, I sat and rewatched the Godfather and let me just say, it was fantastic, Marlon Brando is just incredible as an actor and he delivered his lines perfectly, well that's what I think. But that got me thinking, I don't think I've ever seen a Mafia story in the RWBY community, so I thought to myself, "What if I were to change that, but make sure that I don't somehow fuck it up." So here we are, this is just going to be a One-Shot for now, until I finish up with everything else I'm doing, 'cause I don't want to put anything on hiatus, I hate making people wait for stuff that I write, so yeah. Anyway, before I begin, this is story about Jaune, as usual, but I'm doing something a little different. He adopts a persona so to speak, he goes by Don Giovanni in this after getting kicked out of Beacon for his fake transcripts, just wanted to let you know that. Anyway, on with the show and what not.**

* * *

God, I hate this city, it's so full of filth, if you look out onto the streets you'll find nothing but trash, whether it be the drug dealers in the the southern end of Vale city or the crooked cops, hell, even some of the governing officials in Vale are crooked, and it makes me sick, thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't noticed earlier.

Oh, I apologize, I had forgotten to introduce myself, you see, I'm known by many names, some call me Giovanni, others know me as Don Arcollo, but you, you may know me as Jaune Arc, the biggest failure of the Arc family, the family that's been known to have some of the biggest heroes born from it, but me, I'm a wanted man, a man that is wanted forging documents, possession of stolen items, and for murder. Now you may ask yourself, what could have happened to sweet, innocent Jaune to where he would go and kill a man, well I'll tell you.

He died...

That once naive, innocent boy died when he figured out that the council wanted to tie up loose ends. You see, when the council heard that my transcripts where fake, they had sent people to kill me, because if someone like me could fake their transcripts and get into a Huntsman Academy, anyone can, and that would be dirty business for the council of Vale since they don't want shoddy Huntsmen looking out for them. So when those men came after me, they had thought that some kid wouldn't be enough to beat them and their guns.

But that was a mistake, for they didn't have aura like I did. They had thought that since I faked my way into the Academy that I couldn't handle a couple of the council's thugs, but they were wrong, I killed every last one of them and fake my death. I left my sword that was covered in the blood of my assassins and left it in a crater that they had made trying to kill me, of course, they had gotten very close to doing it. I was fairly inexperienced with fighting after all. But when I had faked my death, I could feel the air around Vale get thicker, as though the streets themselves were about torn out of their place.

As it turns out, when the rest of my family found out of my death, they went to the council, saying they were going to hunt down my killers and that even the council couldn't stop their wrath, but what they didn't know, was that the council were the reason I was attacked, as I've stated before. So now I've got my family searching for the killers of their thought to be 'dead son', but me, I crawled my way through the alleys of Vale, until I found myself in a club, a very sketchy place. But I dragged myself in, covered in blood and dirt, and my armor broken all to hell.

Which led up to me meeting my mentor, many people knew him as Junior, me, I know him as Hei Xiong, bartender and owner of the fine establishment that I was covering in my own blood. I was dragged into one of the back rooms and had me patched up by some of his goons. I thanked him for saving what little life I had, and told him that if there were anything he would need from me, he only needed to ask. Turns out that he needed more hands, he needed to beef up security since some, and I quote, "Blonde bitch" wrecked his club and there wasn't enough men to keep under control, so he got me a job working as 'security', some fresh clothes, a blood red machete, and a place to sleep. So with that, I climbed my way up the ladder, doing all sorts of jobs for Hei, from going out and making deals, to hunting down people for fucking with our group, and with that, I made my way up until I became one of his right hand men.

There were four of us, it was the twins, Melanie and Miltiades, both fine looking women, yet very dangerous, there was Vinny, a man who would look you in the eye and smile, only to stab in you in the gut the second you pissed him off, average build, black hair, and Robert Downy Jr. facial hair, your stereotypical bouncer. Then there was me, the man who could do any job you gave him, if you needed a job done, I could do it, given the time.

Well, one day, this gang of idiots decides to come into the the club and cause some problems, so we did what any fine establishment would do, we threw them out and told them that if they came back, we'd fill them with holes. Well they came back, and they came back with at least fifty other people and their idiot of a leader. Some punk faunus who thought he could make the backstreets of Vale bend their knees to him, I think he was a wolverine? Well, it matters little, point is, the idiot started a shoot out, and let me tell you, a lot of people died on both sides and Hei got hurt in the shoot out, so for a short time, I was in charge. My first decision as leader of our group was to butcher every last one of those stupid, wannabe, gangsters, so we went to every spot that their stupid gang hung out at, and killed every last one of them and claimed that place as our own.

I was very upset when I found out that they hurt Hei as bad as they did, he had a lot of bullet wounds, but his aura kept him alive, although barely, but that didn't stop me from getting mad. I was hellbent on revenge and killing the idiot who thought that shooting up our club was a good idea, and the twins joined me every time I set out with a couple of other volunteers. We knew Vinny could hold down the fort for awhile, so we weren't worried all that much. After about a month, we found where they were hiding out and we torched the place down and lit the fuckers up when they tried to run, it was dirty business, I know, but I wasn't worried all too much about it at the time, I only wanted revenge for Hei. When I found that Wolverine fuck, I dragged him out from his hiding place by his hair and looked him in the eye. I could see his fear, he could see my anger, and he knew that he wasn't going to get out of the hole he dug himself.

So, I pulled out the pistol I had in coat and I shot him, right in front of my very eyes. By the time we came back to the club, there was blood on my suit and in my hair. Vinny was always a bit of a wise-ass, so he cracked some jokes, trying to get me to calm down after that whole situation, but what he didn't know, was that I wasn't mad at their gang, no, I was mad the fact that I couldn't keep the club safe. So, I beefed up security, made it stronger than ever before, I even added some camera's, although, that chipped into my own money, but money in this business didn't matter. The club was my home, and those who worked for it were my family now, and god help anyone who fucks with my family.

Not long after that whole situation, Hei got back on his feet and business was as usual, but with all the new territory, he needed someone who could manage it, so he put me in charge of the new spots and I opened up a club in that part of the city. Honestly, I was shocked, I was handed my own turf to manage, a couple of guys to have as a security force, and a very important job, I was told to spread our operation, from selling alcohol to illegal gambling, I was to told to make sure we were making money. And that brings us to today, I'm sitting in my office, my charcoal suit and blood red tie put on professionally, and my fedora placed on my head evenly.

So here I am, in my office, while my boys work and spread our operation. I let a sigh escape my mouth, "And here I thought getting into Beacon was hard, now I'm running a criminal operation, how the once thought mighty have fallen, I wouldn't have it any other way." I say to myself, as much bad as I've done, I've also done quite a bit of good in my position. The cops in Vale can be corrupt, and the courts of Vale like to believe their enforcers more than the accused. So whenever I hear of some punk getting out of a prison sentence, well, I dispense justice with a couple of my 'associates'.

I let another sigh escape my mouth as I reach for a glass of whiskey, I grab a hold of the glass gently and take sip from the glass, this has been a very busy night, a very productive one, but busy none the less. I hear someone knock on the door of my office, I groan in frustration, what do these idiots want now? "Yes, yes, come in." I say as I rub my brows.

I see a man wearing a suit very similar to my own walk in and he puts his hands behind his back, "Someone wanted to see you boss." He says respectfully, now who would want to talk to me, an officer of the law, a dealer of sorts?

I see a man in a black tuxedo walk into the room, underneath the jacket is a white shirt with black suspenders, and out the top of his head, I spot two very prominent features, I find myself staring at a pair of black rabbit ears. He approaches me carefully and takes a seat in front of my desk. I scratch the side of my cheek and lean forward, "Now, who could this be? An undercover law enforcer, and man of some sort of trade? Tell me sir, who are you?" I ask him respectfully, I may be a criminal, but I still respect everyone equally.

I see him sit up straight and hear him clear his throat, "My name is not important, but I come to you in request of a favor. My beautiful daughter was put into the hospital by these two human thugs, one of them my daughter was dating. He made her drink, trying to take advantage of her beauty, and when he saw that she was drunk and on the verge on going unconscious, he decided to strike, but my daughter fought back and hurt him. So he goes and decides to destroy her beauty. Here, look at this." The man says as he reaches into his coat, I see the guard that brought him into the room reach for his weapon, but I shake my head and he places his hands behind his back once more.

What the man in front of me pulls out is a photo, one of a very beautiful girl with a bright smile adorning her face, she has pure white hair and the ears to match with it, if I were not in this business, I'm almost certain that I myself would be captivated by her beauty. "This is my little girl, my angel, she had never done anything wrong. But those boys, they hurt her in so many ways, they cut off her ears and broke her teeth, leaving nothing of her once beautiful smile. So I decided to go to the law for this, since this deed cannot go unpunished. I saved every lien I could and hired the best lawyer I could and took those boys to court, but the system failed me, they let those boys go scot-free because the court doesn't care about the minorities. But I hear that you are a just man, so I come to you seeking justice, help me sir." He says, I sigh internally and take another sip from my glass.

I set the glass back onto the table and lean back in my chair, "I see many things wrong with this, firstly, what you ask for is not justice, your daughter still lives and will only have to get replacement teeth. She will be fine, what you ask for is not justice, that is murder, and that is very bad business." I say, I see his eyes widen slightly but they steel themselves.

He stands up with perfect posture and with a clear voice, asks me something that I've heard many times in the short time I've been in this business, "I'll give you anything you want, I can pay you, I can work for you if needed, but I demand justice." He says sternly, oh, you poor fool.

I click my tongue in disappointment and stand up, "I don't remember ever being acquainted with you before now, sir. I don't remember you ever asking me if I wanted a cup of coffee or to be over for dinner, but let's be frank here, you're not here for my friendship, you're here for a favor, and what you want is not a good favor to ask for."

"I want them to suffer for what they have done sir, as much as she suffers right now." He says.

For a moment, we sit in silence, just staring at one another until finally, a word escapes the faunus' mouth, "How much shall I pay you." He says, ah, but I have not agreed to take the lives of these boys.

I look at the man standing before me with a quirked brow, I pick up my glass of whiskey and take one more sip of it until the rest of it is gone. I stand up from my chair and look out a nearby window, "Good sir, what have I ever done for you to treat me with such disrespect, it honestly wounds me." I make my way around my desk and stand in front of him, we are both at eye level, "If you had come to me in friendship then the scum that had ruined your daughter would be suffering this very day. And if by chance that an honest man such as yourself were to make enemies, then they'd become my enemies, and then they would fear you." I say, these are all solid points I am making, strong allies can be very useful in this world.

I see him look down for a moment in both shame and fear, but he looks back up at me and hesitantly opens his mouth, "Be my friend... Don Arcollo?" He says, and with the words that I have been waiting to hear, I lift up my right hand and show him my ring, and he knows what I mean. I grabs a hold of my hand and kisses my ring, I feel a smirk come onto my face, but it falls just as quickly as it showed up.

I nod my head in approval, "Good. Some day, and that day may never come, I will call upon you for you do me a service. But until that day comes, consider this justice a gift for your friendship. Gentleman, show this man out of the building, make sure he gets home safe, it would be a shame if our new friend were to be hurt." I say, I don't need my new friend dying in the streets because of some racist punks, that would not be good for business.

"Thank you, Don Arcollo." He says with joy filling his voice.

"Ah ah ah, my associates know me as Don Arcollo, but you my friend, may know me as Giovanni." I say, and with that, the guard ushers him out of the room. Well, let's get down to business.

* * *

 **And done, I honestly sat down and wrote all of this in a day, all in all, not a bad day spent in my opinion. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting to pop up on you alerts, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for the past week and I could think of writing anything else, I love writing Drunken Bastard and Time Traveling Bastard, but this is just something new for me, and hopefully something new, and good, for you as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I won't be continuing this right now since I've got a bunch of other stuff going on, but once I'm done with writing something well enough to take a break from it, then I'll come to this. Anyway, love you guys, Cya.**


End file.
